chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Clara Nakamura
Clara Akiye Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the eleventh child and seventh daughter of Raiden and Hayley Nakamura, and Alexia, Devon and Elly will be her older quadruplet siblings. She will have the abilities of Aura Manipulation, Diamond Manipulation and Empathic Weather Manipulation. Appearance Clara will be a child who'll be usually smiling and surrounded by sunshine of her own causing. Despite loving being outdoors, she won't tan easily and will have extremely pale skin. Her eyes and hair will both be black, and striking against this skin tone. Her hair will be long both as a child and an adult, and her approach towards her appearance will always be simple. She'll choose simple and plain clothing, wear no makeup, and the most effort she'll make with her hair is to occasionally tie it into an updo. However, she'll easily be naturally beautiful enough to get away with this, and will actually find that making more of an effort hides her beauty instead of enhancing it. Abilities Clara's first ability will be Aura Manipulation. She will see glowing auras around all living things, which will be brighter and more colourful around humans, and even brighter still around an evolved human. She'll be able to interpret these auras in order to see a person's emotions and state of health, and she will also be able to identify abilities from the aura. She'll be able to manipulate auras in order to alter emotions and heal people. Her second ability will be Diamond Manipulation. She will be able to create diamonds in her hands, and transform other substances into diamonds. The longer she focuses when doing this, the larger the diamond she produces will be. She'll also be able manipulate existing diamonds, and could produce sprays of diamond dust and rays of diamonds to use offensively, and a diamond shield to protect herself. Her final ability will be Empathic Weather Manipulation. Using this, she will be able to alter the weather depending upon her emotions. For example, she could conjure a storm when angry, rain when upset, or cause bursts of sunlight when she's happy. At first her use of this ability will be continuous, but she will eventually learn to deactivate it, with effort. However, she'll never be able to change the weather without any emotional trigger. Family *Mother - Hayley Nakamura *Father - Raiden Nakamura *Sisters - Sally, Charlie, Lowri, Pippy, Alexia and Elly Nakamura *Brothers - Martell, Daniel, Lucien and Devon Nakamura History & Future Clara and her quadruplet siblings will be born in 2041. Their older siblings will be 8, 7, 5, 4 and 2 years old at the time, and their parents will be 27 and 30. Clara will be the youngest of the quadruplets, and the youngest child. Etymology Clara is a Latin name which means "clear, bright, famous", and is also the name of a town in Ireland. The Latin meaning may refer to the clarity and brightness of the diamonds and weather she can manipulate. Her middle name, Akiye, is a Japanese name which means "autumn painting". Her surname is Japanese and means "in a village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters